


触不可及（下）

by Inamiakira



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamiakira/pseuds/Inamiakira
Summary: 和sails合作的ABO弟媳文学。Alpha徐仁宇 x Omega陆东植，横刀夺爱，有生怀情节。上篇请搜sails太太的作品。
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	触不可及（下）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sails/gifts).



陆东植是在一股淡淡的草木香中醒来的。  
他以为自己会被医院的消毒水味熏醒，眼前会是病房朴素的白色和浅蓝色，然而睁开眼，看到的却是淡雅的米色壁纸和拉开了一小半的墨绿色窗帘，窗帘下方淡金的布穗被阳光照得发亮，在地板上留下细碎的影子。  
有那么一瞬间，他以为自己只是做了一场噩梦，什么徐志勋被陷害入狱，自己被徐仁宇抓住，惨遭污辱的一切一切，都只是睡眠时大脑的恶作剧，如今已经烟消云散。  
然而，恶魔低沉悦耳的声音却撕裂了他的白日梦。

“东植，你醒了。”  
徐仁宇坐在床边，看到陆东植的眼神渐渐聚焦，嘴角不觉带出一丝笑意，又探身握住了对方的手。他工作繁忙，并没有守在陆东植身边，每天能待在房间的时候不过两三个小时，不觉庆幸自己赶上了青年醒来的时刻。  
“徐、仁宇……”  
反射性地念出对方的名字，感觉到手上的温度，陆东植的心猛地一沉，他抿紧了唇，侧头避开对方的视线，想要抽回手，却发现一点力气也使不上。  
“你睡了将近三天，医生说主要是心神疲劳。流产后有些虚弱，不过你体质好，休养一段时间没有大碍。”  
发现青年逃脱的意图，徐仁宇脸色不变，淡淡地开始说明，手上却收紧了，指尖在对方的掌心用力刮了两下，见陆东植眼角泛红，一言不发地盯着窗帘上的暗纹，笑容反而加深了些，他凑到青年的耳边，低声道：  
“这里离市区很远，车库你是进不去的，不要想逃跑，轻举妄动会招致什么后果，以你的小脑瓜是猜不到的。”  
“……放开我。”  
男人身上侵略性的气息笼罩着自己，陆东植强忍住恶心和颤抖，眼眶却已经湿了。他晕倒前就知道孩子保不住了，听罪魁祸首这样漠然的宣告，却还是气得脸色惨白。  
他第一次恨自己是个omega，面对强势的alpha会本能地畏缩，徐志勋是少数让他感到安心的alpha，最初他以为徐仁宇作为丈夫血脉相连的兄长，即使严肃寡语，也肯定是个善良温和的人，孰料这个人英俊的外表下是真正的衣冠禽兽。  
“我会每天来看你。”  
抬手揉了揉青年栗色的羊毛卷，徐仁宇敛起笑容，语调却依然比以前要柔和。他不想让陆东植再有太大的情绪波动，毕竟，这只漂亮的omega很快就会完全属于他了。

在徐家别墅静养的日子比陆东植预想中要自由很多。  
别墅只有三层，装饰雅致简洁，房间宽敞，数量却不多，常驻的佣人也少，当然，也有可能是有意不在他面前现身。  
他知道徐家有很多产业，却从未觉得和自己有什么关系。能和爱人住在一栋舒服的小房子里，按照两个人的喜好布置房间，他便心满意足了。  
徐志勋喜欢的饰品和陈设在陆东植看来大都有些浮夸，但他并不在意，看到自己的alpha带点孩子气的笑容，胸中就会涌过一股暖流，会忍不住伸手抱住爱人，再等着徐志勋有点别扭却十分温柔的回手拥住自己。  
可惜这一切都已经被毁掉了。

“今天东植看了什么书？”  
走在别墅外一眼望不到大门，几乎可以称为园林的庭院里，徐仁宇随口问道，仿佛陆东植是他多年的朋友。阳光透过树荫洒在青石板小径上，二人并排走着，中间隔开一步，不近不远，正是熟人的距离，  
“…………”  
陆东植望着错落有致的灌木乔木，没有理会徐仁宇。他住在这里差不多一个月了，身体已经完全恢复，虽然还不敢剧烈运动，但也能跑能跳。他自然没有放弃逃离的可能性，却在逐渐掌握环境后越来越觉得希望渺茫。  
能见到的佣人几乎不会和他说话，他花了两周才搞清楚车库的锁是指纹锁，从别墅门口走到厚重的铁栅栏大门，以他的正常步速要五分钟，而葱茏的庭院中其实有不少监控，他再乐观，也不觉得自己有机会在被发现前逃出去。

而徐仁宇让人捉摸不透的态度则令他愁上加愁。  
徐仁宇几乎每天都会来陪他，只待上两个小时左右，和他吃一顿午餐或晚餐，散散步，聊些漫无边际的话题，无论陆东植做什么，是一言不发还是转身就走，甚至是摔东西，他都没有再露出过疯狂的表情，也不像从前那样冷淡，而是像一位亲切的学长，或者说，正是陆东植曾经期盼过的，兄长的模样。

“东植没有什么想和我聊的事情吗？”  
欣赏着omega精致的侧脸，徐仁宇并没有因为青年的沉默而感到丝毫不悦，他能闻到陆东植身上槐花的清香，很淡，几乎就要隐没在院中其他植物的气味中，其他人或许会忽略掉，却瞒不过身为优秀alpha的他。  
“我……”  
虽然很想像前几天那样调头就走，但陆东植别无选择。他握紧拳头，咬着牙逼自己开口：  
“我需要抑制剂。”

第二天一早，陆东植就从上门问诊的医生手中拿到了抑制剂，白色的药片正是他和徐志勋结婚前用的牌子。他还记得蜜月时他差点糊涂地按习惯吃药，还因此被对方笑了半天，气得他晚上开始发情后还把自己的alpha踹下了床，直到实在忍受不了，才原谅了徐志勋的没心没肺。  
他想过徐仁宇会不会把药换掉，但随即明白谨慎并无意义，不吃他注定会发情，任凭徐仁宇摆布，吃了或许还可能为自己争取一点时间。

这一天徐仁宇没有来别墅，傍晚时刮起了大风，入夜时分淋淋沥沥地开始下雨，陆东植早早地洗澡上床，听着风雨声，祈祷着抑制剂会起效，徐仁宇这个变态会偶尔干件人事。

窗外雨脚如麻，庭院中的池水泛起涟漪，风声呼啸，与斜飘的雨点一同打落了许多鲜嫩饱满的枝叶，铺满了从大门到别墅入口的小径。  
“唔……哈啊……”  
缺氧的感觉把陆东植拽出了梦乡，他撑开沉重的眼皮，发现室内一片昏暗，天好像还没亮，而自己的身体格外僵硬，枕套和被单都被汗水浸得发潮，空气中弥漫着熟悉的花香，他的下腹部似乎有一团火在燃烧、跃动，后穴渗出的爱液已经濡湿了内裤。  
“呜……”  
陆东植咬紧下唇，用被子裹紧了自己，想要将眼泪憋回去，却毫无悬念的失败了。  
他发情了，徐仁宇果然还是骗了他，没有给他真药……他不愿去想alpha会怎样玩弄自己，只是闭上双眼，勉强自己调匀呼吸，希望能慢慢捱过第一波发情热。

天色微明，雨却越下越大，陆东植烧得昏昏沉沉，他踹开被子，脱掉了睡裤，连T恤领口都被扯得松了。  
“志勋……呜呜……”  
跪坐在床上，陆东植呜咽着用手指捣弄着自己不断流出爱液的后庭，他很空虚，需要alpha的抚慰，他无比地想念徐志勋，想念对方身上柔和的甘草气味。  
“不够……唔、还要，里面……”  
两根手指自然无法满足发情的omega，他要更粗、更长的东西来填满自己，想要被强壮的男人紧紧拥抱，被压在身下贯穿、操弄、蹂躏，心甘情愿地打开身体容纳对方，为爱人孕育新的生命。  
“快给我……求你了……”  
泪水划过陆东植白皙的面颊，他扭着腰夹紧后穴，努力催眠自己说这是alpha在逗自己玩，让他欲火焚身，撒娇告饶之后才会好好满足他。  
但是，陆东植混沌的意识说道，徐志勋不会如此，不会钓着他的胃口，看他受折磨而无动于衷，只有那个男人才会，只有徐仁宇会玩这种恶劣的游戏，在他想要靠近时把他推开，在他严词拒绝时又强行撕裂他的防线，残忍地侵犯他。  
一想到那近似行刑的交媾，陆东植就要打颤，却又无法忽视心底一丝诡异的渴望，他想要被弄到失神，好暂时忘记这一切，他也想直接面对最坏的可能性，以逃离未知的恐惧。  
“志勋……仁宇哥……”  
床上漂亮的omega的呢喃声越来越甜腻，已经难以分辨究竟在说些什么，而渴望抚慰的青年或许也已经说不清，自己等待的究竟是谁。

阴雨天并不能影响徐仁宇的好心情。他耐心地等了一个月，想到再过一天就要收获果实，独处时几乎会控制不住地笑出声来。  
他没有玩换药的简单把戏，而是打算等到明天，陆东植以为能安全度过发情期时，再用特殊的药剂强制青年发情，让这只俊美的omega从希望的悬崖堕落进他的怀里，跪在地上哭着求他操，一面骂他，一面却又要本能地缠着他不放，在被他操进生殖腔时浪叫着抱紧他，一面唾弃他，一面却要欣喜地接纳他的种子，在被他重新标记时崩溃地大哭，不仅因为痛苦和怨恨，更因为难以抗拒的快感和得到强大alpha青睐的喜悦。

“……嗯？”  
忍不住提前一小时抵达，才进入别墅门口，徐仁宇就察觉到事态有异。  
那股让他痴迷，令他魂牵梦萦的清甜气味飘荡在空气中，槐花香温柔地包围着他，仿佛在给他引路，告诉他垂涎已久的宝物近在眼前，只要他愿意，就可以彻底地将其纳入囊中。

推开房门，浓郁的omega信息素扑面而来，饶是徐仁宇已有心理准备，也不觉愣了两秒，而胯下半硬的物什更是迅速立了起来，将西裤支起了一个蒙古包。  
他还记得天台上在他面前软倒的omega，也曾反复回味强行占有陆东植时的销魂滋味，却想不出已经熟透的青年在发情期会如此诱人，以至于他竟然不知是该多欣赏一会眼前的美景，还是径直上前，把这只诱惑他的omega操到老实为止。

“呜呜……干我，再深点……”  
陆东植袒露出白皙而匀称的肢体，衣衫凌乱地倚坐在床头，口中喃喃，正在用内衣自慰。白色的小内裤被卷成了棒状，随着他手臂的动作在后穴进出。薄薄的几层棉布早被爱液浸透了，湿哒哒地顶弄着那深粉色的穴口，然而布料实在太软，才进去不到一寸就卡住了，只能浅浅蹭着软肉，刺激着小穴自动地翕张，一看就知道是没吃饱。  
“哈啊……”  
他不死心地又反复插了几次，终于无奈地叹气，随手抛开内裤，摇摇晃晃地跪坐起来，想要重新找个硬点的东西代替，却忽然嗅到了一缕清凉的薄荷香气，让他突然清醒了些许，一抬头却迎上了如同恶狼般的视线——西装革履的徐仁宇还是那样俊朗，浓烈的alpha信息素一瞬便充盈了整个房间，而他只能眼睁睁地看着男人一步步逼近，仅存的理智催着他逃跑，而身为omega的本能却命令他扑上去抱紧面前优秀的alpha，求男人狠狠地操自己，好让他在欲海中能求得一线生机。

窗外的雨不知何时已经停了，鸟语声渐渐清晰，阳光透过窗帘，紧闭的房门外有佣人准备好的食物及饮用水，然而床上交缠的alpha和omega却无暇顾及，空气中柔和的槐花香与清冽的薄荷气味渐渐融合，他们的世界似乎只剩下彼此。  
“呜……不要，太满了……”  
陆东植赤身裸体地跪趴在床边，双手胡乱捏着被单，抽抽嗒嗒地推拒着，他柔韧的腰肢微微摆动，似乎在配合身后男人不紧不慢而异常深入的抽插。  
薄荷的凉意渗入他的肌肤、肢体乃至骨髓，将对温和的甘草气息的记忆一点点挤出了他的身体，这个alpha比他的配偶要优秀太多，即使他已经被标记，也会不自主地腿软。  
“放开我，求你……”  
意识中的一切都被蒙上了一层纱，陆东植隐约觉得自己不该这样乖顺地趴在alpha的身下，这个人不是他的alpha，然而对于结合的渴望让他只能在言语中偶尔抵抗，却不知道自己的语调软得仿佛撒娇。  
“是东植在缠着我。”  
徐仁宇还穿着衬衣和西裤，他甚至顾不上脱衣服。青年的小穴温热滑腻，层层软肉裹着他的阳物吸吮不休，缠得人额头冒汗，他一手扶住青年的腰，一手绕到omega的身前，用力揉着对方因为发情而变得丰满的胸部，不时挤出类似女性乳房的形状。  
“哈啊……要撑破了，不要了……”  
生殖腔的入口早就被操到酥麻，柔顺地含着alpha再一次逐渐成结的性器，内壁被肉棒摩擦戳刺的感触已经让陆东植高潮了数次，平坦的小腹微微隆起，显示出青年本应专属于配偶的生殖腔正满满地兜着另一只alpha的精液。  
“不会的，东植这么健康，里面可以装很多。多装一点，才好怀孕。”  
徐仁宇轻笑一声，低头吻上了omega的后颈。他的唇拂过那个废物留下的咬痕，笑容不觉有些扭曲。  
“怀孕……宝宝、志勋的宝宝没了……”  
腹部忽然传来虚幻的痛感，omega的眸子笼上了一层水雾，他反射性地挣扎起来，却不知该怎样做才能挽回。他的alpha只是暂时离开，而自己居然没能守住二人的孩子……徐志勋大概会生气，会骂他，但很快就又转头来安慰他，而这会让他更内疚。  
“……没事的，这次东植会怀上我的孩子。”  
怀中青年的话语成功地激怒了徐仁宇，他沉默了两秒，随即反而笑得舒畅了些，侧头咬住陆东植后颈渗出槐花香的部位，开始尝试标记。  
——omega几乎不可能被重新标记，除非新的alpha足够强大，又有十足的耐心在发情期内反复尝试，而若是omega恰好处于体内激素失调的状态，就有那么一点倒霉的可能性，会身不由己地成为另一名alpha的所有物。

陆东植做了一个漫长的噩梦，梦到自己的爱人遭陷害入狱，而自己被歹徒污辱，不幸流产。  
所幸这些情节大都是虚构的，按他的alpha的说法，是流产后太过伤心，加上身体虚弱，产生了幻想。  
对，他的确不慎流产了一回，所以才会被爱人送到郊外的别墅疗养，而幸运的是他在之后的第一次发情期中就又重新怀上了alpha的孩子，虽然不能改变失去了一个小生命的事实，却也足够安慰陆东植的心，让他不会太过内疚，而是决心要好好休养，生下一个属于二人的，健康可爱的宝宝。

清风吹动了窗边的纱帘，傍晚的暖阳在地毯上投下几块光斑，陆东植坐在书房靠窗的椅子上，穿着宽松的圆领长袖T恤和休闲裤，有些羞赧地抚摸着自己浑圆的腹部，肚子里的小家伙轻轻踢了一下腿，仿佛在和他打招呼。  
他怀孕有将近六个月了，严格说来算是意外怀孕：当初他其实吃了抑制剂，却因为流产后激素不稳定而没有起效，所幸alpha很快赶回来安抚了他，还给二人带来了这个孩子。  
各项检查都显示孩子十分健康，虽然他很怕出意外，却也明白精神紧张没有益处，所以每天都坚持好好吃饭，适当运动，看看爱人书房中的藏书，等alpha工作回来后和对方一起散步……当然，还有每天晚上爱侣间必不可少的亲密时光。  
想到自家alpha夜里的表现，omega白皙的脸颊便染上了一抹红霞。他印象中爱人的欲望并不算强烈，但这半年来他的alpha不折不扣就是一头野兽，前三个月因为有医嘱不准同房，陆东植还可以用嘴巴和手代劳一下，进入孕中期后男人就撒了欢地天天在他身上“耕耘”，虽然不会真的让他累坏，却也是如狼似虎。

“啊……嗯……”  
想起昨天晚上被爱人抱着在浴室面对镜子做爱，陆东植便感到后穴传来一股湿润之意。他忍不住夹紧了双腿，扭头望向窗外，假装欣赏风景，希望能转移注意力。  
他其实也总是很想要，所以没法教育alpha要节制，只要一嗅到男人身上清冽的薄荷气味，就会脸红心跳，仿佛初识情爱滋味的少年，根本无法抗拒爱人的任何要求。  
薄荷……陆东植盯着窗外的梧桐树，不觉有些晃神。他喜欢薄荷的气味，但偶尔会忽然觉得有些陌生，好像这份喜爱下面埋藏着某个秘密，让他既好奇，又害怕。  
他蹙起眉毛，正要细思，却敏感地察觉到了熟悉的清凉气息：他的alpha回来了。

“志勋！你回来了！”  
“……东植，又叫错了。”  
听到omega的清甜嗓音念出自己那草包弟弟的名字，徐仁宇控制住了情绪，嘴角勾出一丝无奈的微笑，走到爱人的身边，伸手捏了捏对方的脸蛋，权当是惩罚。  
他不得不承认自己已经适应了陆东植的这个坏习惯，从一开始扭头出门砸了两个花瓶，到如今只是心口一紧，不知是脾气好了，还是单纯麻木了。  
“啊，对不起……老公。”  
意识到自己又叫了alpha的名字，陆东植连忙眨巴着眼睛认错。男人不喜欢被直呼名字，总是耐心地纠正他，让他叫“老公”，他起初很是不好意思，但眼见爱人是真的在意，也就忍着羞怯用了起来，而每次看到男人黑沉沉的眼中由此泛出一点光芒，也会十分开心。  
“嗯，东植今天在家过得怎么样？”  
俯身在omega的额头上亲了一口，徐仁宇一面解领带，一面随口闻道。他也考虑过留在别墅中办公，但陆东植对他的诱惑实在太大，他确信自己会忍不住一整天都去折腾青年，所以，为了工作以及爱人的健康，徐仁宇选择每天开车一个小时去上班。  
“看了点书，还烤了戚风蛋糕，晚饭时给你尝尝。”  
爱人的轻吻令陆东植心跳加速，他微微垂下眼，撑着腰准备起身，却被alpha按回了椅子上，T恤也被掀起，他光滑的孕肚一下子露了出来，还来不及觉得凉，就已经被男人的双手轻轻捧住，又印下了几乎可称虔诚的一吻。

书房的椅子上换回了房间真正的主人，陆东植坐在alpha的怀里，米色的休闲裤被扔到了地毯上，修长匀称的双腿被男人拉开，未被碰触的分身因为后穴中的刺激而彻底挺立起来，隔着薄薄的T恤抵在他自己的孕肚上，显得格外淫靡。  
“呜……老公轻点……”  
后庭中男人粗长的阳物撑得陆东植忍不住呻吟起来，他知道alpha已经在克制，但一下下的依然插得他浑身酥软，他扭着腰往前探身，想要逃离过量的快感，却被男人轻松地按住了。  
“不许乱动。”  
一手小心地圈住omega的腰腹部，一手更加用力地架开青年的腿，徐仁宇说完，惩罚式地在陆东植的后颈上咬了一口，注入了一点自己的信息素。  
“嗯！那你、轻点啊……志——老公……”  
薄荷气味令陆东植全身打了个激灵，眼眶直接就湿了，他轻喘一声，扭头撇着嘴瞪了爱人一眼，口中抱怨着，看到alpha幽暗的眸子，一张嘴不知怎的就又差点用错了称呼。  
心里又被狠狠揪了一下，徐仁宇却还是维持住了表情，他扬起眉毛，压低声音，温声道：  
“东植果然还是欠操，又忘了该怎么叫我。”  
一边说，一边突然加快了抽插，轻柔的动作变得粗暴而深入，硬实的龟头每次都刮过紧闭的生殖腔口，威胁式地蹭来蹭去，揽着omega腰部的手也略微施力，挤压着青年白皙的孕肚。  
“啊！嗯、嗯啊……老公、那里不要……宝宝，会弄到宝宝的……”  
男人危险的动作吓得陆东植不由自主地夹紧了后穴，却不知这举动只会刺激到alpha。他不太明白爱人为何会不时这样吓唬他，也顾不上问，只是本能地要保护腹中的孩子。  
“东植身体好，我们的孩子也很健康，稍微弄一下不要紧。”  
陆东植眼泪汪汪的模样让徐仁宇尝到了施虐的快感，他故意对准了生殖腔口顶撞了两下，享受着娇嫩内壁渗出爱液，紧紧纠缠上来的绝妙滋味，醇厚的嗓音变得有些沙哑。  
“求你……老公，我错了，你别生气……”  
摸不清alpha的意图，陆东植有些慌了神，他后悔自己嘴欠，连忙道歉，又讨好地往后蹭，努力摆动腰肢配合男人操弄自己的动作，噙在眼角的泪水溢了出来，被夕阳照得晶莹剔透。  
闻着槐花香渐渐转浓，徐仁宇大发慈悲地放缓了节奏，他凑到陆东植耳边，舔了舔青年可爱的耳垂，微笑道：  
“要是这次也被操流产了，东植还愿意再为我生孩子吗？”

橙红的阳光为陆东植的脸颊添了一抹红晕，他有点奇怪男人的措辞，却还是毫不犹豫地点了点头，转头盯着alpha俊朗优雅的面庞，柔声道：  
“我要给老公生两个宝宝，一个像我，一个像……”  
他说到一半，忽然有些困惑，只觉得自己拼凑不出另一个孩子的长相，面前的alpha帅得无可挑剔，鼻梁挺直，目光深邃，令他怦然心动……但他和爱人的孩子或许应该再可爱、纯真一点，不像男人这样，隐约透出一股阴郁，仿佛总在压抑某种愤怒。  
“要像谁？”  
“像、像……”  
alpha修长的手掌贴在自己的腹部上缓缓画圈，陆东植哆嗦了一下，没敢说“像你”，更不敢说对方讨厌的那个名字，脑海闪过一个陌生的称呼，却转眼间就被涂去，他无奈地摇了摇头，深呼吸了一次，感受着清爽的薄荷味道渗入身体，才重新露出微笑，不顾姿势别扭，凑上前吻住男人的唇，呢喃道：

“——像我的alpha。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到能和同好一起联文，很激动也有点忐忑。  
> sails的文风更犀利、决绝，徐仁宇也更像个合格的精神变态，然而落到我这边，徐仁宇却变得温柔起来……不过私以为两者都的确是理事性格中的一部分，这种矛盾也是他的魅力所在。  
> 小鹿一直是天使，最后的失常正是他的反抗。
> 
> 结局是he，在误会中得偿所愿的徐仁宇和陆东植，不知各位是否喜欢。


End file.
